


Love's Lessons: Chip

by ClaudiaEdson



Series: Love's Lessons [3]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaEdson/pseuds/ClaudiaEdson
Summary: Lee and Chip's relationship takes a not-so-surprising turn
Relationships: Lee Crane/Chip Morton
Series: Love's Lessons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593130
Kudos: 1





	Love's Lessons: Chip

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in a print zine under a pseud

I was already in love with Lee Crane.

It had taken all of my courage to approach him on our hiking trip, but that chance had been rewarded, and we’d been making love on a regular basis. At least, I called it making love. Privately. The word love had never passed my lips in his hearing — I didn’t know what effect it would have on Mr. Macho. In conversation, and during the act itself, I called it fucking — and what fucking it was. I’d never been inside an ass so tight, gone down on a cock that tasted sweeter. And I’d never had a cock in my ass that sent me higher.

He enjoyed it too — more than I ever thought he would have. He was purely straight — or had been, at least, until I’d seduced him on our hiking trip. Well, maybe seduction is too strong a word — after all, he did have that hard on, and he’d been jerking off as he watched me bathe. I’d known that he was interested, even if he hadn’t realized it — I’d seen him watching as we’d stripped for dives, or showered together at the club. But that last move....

I’d initiated him into the ways of man-to-man sex that weekend, and we hadn’t looked back since. A mission had intervened, enforcing celibacy, but afterward, when everyone had left Seaview but the two of us, we’d locked ourselves in his cabin and fucked for hours. Afterward, we’d begun alternating visits to each other’s apartment, spending two nights a week together, and entire weekends, if possible. My favorite days were our naked weekends at my place — weekends when we didn’t wear a stitch of clothing from Lee’s arrival to his departure, remaining naked and available to each other’s desires throughout. I liked having his cock within reach for 48 hours, and he liked being able to caress me whenever he wanted without the strictures of clothing.

We’d been together for a month, a month of the most fulfilling sex I’d ever had. And I’d fallen in love.

I never thought I could ever love another man. Sex, sure. But I liked fucking women, too — and, until that camping trip, I’d liked it better than fucking men. But Lee — Lee was special. Old friend, commanding officer, now lover — and the one person of either sex I’d ever fallen for.

He was on his way over to my apartment now. I preferred having him here — my king-sized bed, bought long ago with sexual activity fully in mind, had more room then his queen mattress, and was far more comfortable for the two of us.

I was fresh from the shower, already hard with anticipation, my cock poking through the opening of my robe. We had the entire day ahead of us — a day of sex, sex, and more sex.

Lee let himself in with the key I’d given him. He said nothing, just untied my robe and pushed it from my shoulders to fall to the floor, leaving me naked. And horny — oh, so horny. How I wanted him. My cock throbbed, reaching for him, and he took it into his hand, stroking me as I began undressing him. As soon as I had him stripped, he turned me around, his cock poking my ass. Neither one of us said a word.

We’ve developed a routine — he fucks me first, then I take him. I have better stamina, and I can keep from coming with his cock deep inside my ass. Sometimes, if I’m too hot and afraid I’ll hurt him when I fuck him, I’ll jerk off while he’s fucking me, then take him after I get hard again – which never takes long.

But now it was time for foreplay. I spread my legs and he thrust his cock between them, rubbing it against my balls, driving me wild. He took my cock into his hand, stroking me hard, fast. He sucked on my earlobe, then rimmed the shell of my ear with the tip of his tongue. I shuddered, pumping into his hand.

He was still new to this, but he knew just what to do to drive me wild. I was so close to coming right there in his hand, and I had to control myself. “Lee, stop...” I whispered, trying to pull out of his hand. “I’m gonna come...wait...not yet...”

His grip tightened. “Oh, no. You’re too close to stop now. I’m gonna make you come.” And he pushed me down to the floor, stroking harder, cupping and squeezing my balls. “Right here.”

I gave in. I surrendered to the sensations, drowning in the feel of his hands on me, pumping into his hand. I felt my balls tighten and knew I was so close to coming, there would be no way to stop, Knowing he was watching every move I made excited me further. I began rubbing my nipples, and the added stimulus sent me over the edge. I exploded into his hand, shooting hot come over my chest and belly. Lee smothered my hoarse cries with his mouth, driving his tongue deep into mine. I sucked on it, almost sobbing at the intensity of my orgasm.

He pumped me dry, kissing me until I stopped gasping. Then he cradled me against his chest, his hand still enfolding my cock, holding it gently.

“Why?” I asked when I got my breath.

“Because I felt like it. Because I want to see how many times I can get you off in one day.”

I felt a thrill go through me. “Good way to start.”

He’s more-or-less the dominant one in our relationship. I’d been the leader our first weekend together — the teacher to his student. Ah, but he was a fast learner, and the second time we’d come together, he’d been in charge, and has been most of the time since. Command is natural to him — he’s my commanding officer, after all, and it’s easy to continue our roles in bed. It’s comfortable to follow his lead, familiar, natural. But if he gets me horny enough, all bets are off.

He was standing now, beckoning to me — with both his hand and his cock. “We’ll be more comfortable in that big bed of yours,” he said, and I followed him into my bedroom.

He already had the K-Y jelly in his hands when I walked into the room. His cock jutted out from his body, hard, jerking slightly with his heartbeat. “Bend over,” he said, and I bent over the mattress, spreading my legs, taking my weight on my forearms. I sighed as he spread the jelly on my asshole, sliding one finger inside. He slipped another in alongside it, and I groaned. He slid them in and out, in and out, twisting them side to side, and I felt myself getting hard again.

I’m loud and talkative during sex. Lee’s quiet, but he likes to hear me. Knowing that makes me even louder, and things get pretty noisy when we fuck. He often has to muffle my cries when we fuck, with his mouth or hand. “Oh, Lee, yeah. So good. Touch my balls, please. Squeeze them. Yeah, oh — ahhhhh!” I gasped as he found my prostate. My cock jerked from the contact and waves of pleasure coursed through me as I gor harder. “More,” I whispered, and he complied. I groaned — the massage made my knees buckle. “Leeeeeee,” I moaned. “Come inside me. Now.”

I could hear his low chuckle. He withdrew his fingers and spread my cheeks, then slipped his cock deep into me in one long, swift stroke. I was ready — I think I’m always ready where he’s concerned — so there was no pain. Just the intense sensation of being filled by a hot, pulsing cock.

“Oh, yeahhhh.... Fuck me, fuck me....” He grasped my hips and pulled me back, thrusting forward as he did. His thighs slapped mine, his balls swinging forward to brush my own sac. He was wild, and hot, and I knew he wouldn’t last long — he never does, the first time. There’s no control, just hot, mindless thrusting, his cock moving in and out of my ass, driving me wild, getting me hot to be inside him.

I was fully hard, ready again. I held back — I wanted to come inside him, needed to feel him hot and tight around me as I loved him. For love him I did, though I didn’t dare tell him yet.

He came with a choked shout and fell on top of me. I supported him the best I could, then hauled us onto the mattress. He rolled off me as his softening cock slipped from my body, and sighed. “I’m drained.”

I rolled over to face him. “I’m not.”

He looked at my swollen cock and shook his head in awe. “Your powers of recuperation are amazing.”

“I think present company has something to do with it.”

He looked at me with a strange expression. “Yes, I suppose it does.” He took my cock into his hand, stroking it. “And I also suppose you want to put this up my ass now?” My cock surged at the thought, and he grinned. “Yes, I suppose you do. But I don’t think you’re ready just yet.” And with that he straddled me, covered my mouth with his, kissing me senseless. He rubbed my nipples, making me writhe beneath him. I arched my hips, my cock straining to reach him.

He reached one hand back to stroke my cock. I moaned, sucking his tongue, thrusting wildly into his hand. He grinned against my mouth. “So horny. So very horny.” He kissed me even more deeply, and I forgot anything existed but my aching cock.

He stroked me, alternating gentle strokes with firm. “Want you,” I mumbled. “Lee, now.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want to take you. I want to be inside you. I want to put my cock up your hot ass. I want to feel you around me when I come.” I shuddered as I said it, my cock jerking in his hand.

“And how do you want me? On my back? My belly?” he whispered. “How? Tell me.”

He knew exactly what he was doing to me. He had me so hot I was about to spurt into his hand. “Any way I can have you,” I whispered, thrusting into his hand.

“But I don’t think you can wait,” he whispered, swinging his leg over me and kneeling at my side. “You’re too hot, it won’t last. You’d barely get inside me before you shoot off. No, I think I’ll have to do you now, make you come right here, then get you hard all over again.”

I didn’t answer, just kept thrusting into his hand.

“Chip, answer me — do you want to come now?”

“Yessss,” I moaned, reaching for him. But he moved away, spreading my legs to kneel between them. He pushed my knees back, forcing them into my belly, opening my ass to his attentions. He kept stroking me as he pushed two fingers up my ass, and I choked back a scream as he massaged my prostate. “Lee, do me. Make me come. Now.”

“Not yet, not yet,” he crooned, lessening the intensity with which he stroked my cock, yet continuing to probe with his fingers. “Why, look at this — I’m hard again.” He slipped his fingers from my ass and rose up to his knees. “See?” he asked, stroking his own engorged cock. “Good and hard.” Then he braced himself over me, rubbing his cock against mine, moving down and humping my balls. I nearly screamed at the sensation and reached for him, but he drew himself erect and pushed against my asshole with his cock. “Hard enough to fuck you again. Yes, I think this will work.” He pulled one of the pillows toward us, slipped it under my ass, then leaned forward to kiss me breathless. “Prepare to get fucked, my friend. You’ll come with me in you, and I get to watch.”

The low-spoken words excited me, and I bucked against him. “Now, Lee. Fuck me now.”

He grinned in triumph. “Always ready.”

“For you,” I whispered.

“Remember that,” he growled, and entered me with one strong thrust. He rose above me, looking down into my eyes and I swore he could see into my soul. Then he lowered himself, my cock trapped between our bellies.

I reached down and grabbed his ass, my fingers invading his cleft, searching, probing. He growled and increased his tempo.

“Fuck me, Lee, fuck me,” I groaned with each stroke. “Make me come.” I was practically sobbing with force of the physical sensations and emotions that assailed me. His belly rubbed my cock, torturing me, sending me even higher. “Love me, Lee,” I said, barely realizing what I’d said.

He pushed up, taking my cock into one hand, milking me until I could stand it no longer. His hand stroking me, his cock filling my ass, the sensations driving me ever higher — I came, great spasms wracking my body. I knew he was watching and that only intensified the orgasm, jets of semen shooting out, landing on our bellies and chests. I remember calling his name, over and over again....

But he wasn’t through. I was still coming when he thrust into me with renewed intensity, bracing himself on my knees, pushing them into my belly, and I thought I’d come apart with the force of my renewed orgasm. It took him a long time to come, and when he did, the explosion was so powerful it made him scream. He collapsed atop me, and lay there for a long time.

Finally, his flaccid cock fell out of me. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled his neck. He lifted his head and lowered his mouth to mine, kissing me gently at first, then becoming more demanding. I tightened my grip on him, throwing one leg across the backs of his, trapping him.

He finally lifted his head, grinning. “Good, huh?”

“The best.” I answered him with a smile. “I still want to be inside you.”

“You will be,” he said, reaching down to pinch my nipples. He found them sticky, covered with spent semen. “We need to get you cleaned up first, though. Me too.” He pushed himself off me. “Wait here.”

He walked to the bathroom, and I heard the shower running. Then he returned and held out his hand to me. “Bath time.”

I rose and took his hand, pulling him to me for a kiss. A long, deep kiss, our tongues dueling, mating, sliding over each other, that left us both breathless and shaking. “I need to clean you up,” he whispered, trailing his hand through the semen on my chest and belly, massaging it into my skin. “You’re all sticky.”

“So are you,” I murmured.

“You made me that way,” he whispered, his voice, low, enticing. He took my soft cock into his hand. “You came on me. All over me. You were like a volcano. I didn’t think you’d ever stop.”

I felt myself begin to stir as he spoke. Damn, I was getting hard again!

Lee felt it too, and he kissed me again, driving his tongue into my mouth, kissing me until I gasped for air. “You’re unbelievable. Two orgasms and you’re ready to go again.”

“Lee,” I murmured, “I want you.” I thrust into his hand. “I want to be inside you.”

“I know. But we’ll clean you up first. You’ll want me more by then.”

“I want you now.”

“Later. Shower first.”

He took my hand and led me to the shower, then gestured to me to enter. I stepped inside, testing the water with my hand. It was hot, but not too hot, and I arched my back, throwing my head back and walking into the spray.

Lee was there suddenly, kissing me, stroking my chest, caressing my belly, washing away the last traces of our loving. I moaned at his touch, wanting to feel his hands on every inch of my body. As if he could read my mind, he ran his hands down my back, my thighs, spreading my cheeks to stroke my asshole to wash away the remains of his own orgasms. He slipped one finger inside, gently working it inside and out. I could hear my moans echo in the shower, bouncing off the tile. He took the bar of soap and worked up a lather, spreading it all over me, working it into my skin.

I leaned against him, unable to do more than whisper his name. I was full of love for this man, and needed to tell him. But would he be able to accept that?

He covered my mouth with his, in a kiss that was first gentle, sweet, then more demanding. I was trembling by the time he was through. It was easy to give myself over to him, to let him do whatever he wanted, to trust that he would see to my needs.

My needs.... unbelievably, my cock was hard as a rock again. He found it with his hand, and chuckled. “Yes, my friend, I think you’re ready again.”

“Let me fuck you now, Lee,” I moaned as his hand moved on me, stroking, stroking. I should have been spent, but he had me so high, so hot, all I could think of was sliding into him, fucking him until we both passed out.

“Soon, soon.” He took my mouth again, sucking on my tongue, driving me wild. I drove my cock into his hand, jerky, mindless thrusts.

“Take me to bed or I’ll take you here,” I warned. I was hot, hard, and his hand was driving me crazy.

“Now there’s a thought,” he said, and his eyes gleamed. “Water sports.”

I met his eyes, grinning. “K-Y is water-soluble, but I have vaseline.” I reached back to cup his ass, pulling him toward me for another kiss. I rubbed my cock against his belly.

The water pounded down on us as he pulled away. “Where’s the vaseline?”

“Medicine cabinet.”

He stepped from the shower, returning momentarily with the jar of vaseline. Dropping the lid, he scooped out a quantity and spread it onto my cock. I sighed at the feel of his fingers, smoothing the lubricant along my length. The heat of my body softened the jelly, turning it semiliquid. My cock jumped, reaching for him.

“So hot, so ready,” Lee whispered, pushing me against the back wall of the shower and kissing me. I dipped two fingers into the jar and reached behind him, parting his cleft, slowly gliding my fingers up his ass. He gasped against my mouth and drove his tongue in still farther, raising one leg and propping his foot on the rim of the tub to give me free access.

“Turn around,” I said. My voice was so hoarse I didn’t recognize it. “ **Now**.”

He must have heard the urgency in my voice , because he broke off the kiss and turned, bending over, bracing himself on the towel rack. I spread his cheeks and positioned the tip of my cock against him. He arched his back and I pushed in. As much as I wanted to ram myself home, to sheathe myself instantly in that tight heat, I forced myself to retain control. Slowly I pushed in, until he’d taken all of me inside. I just stayed there for a moment, kneading his ass and hips, savoring the heat of him.

Then I began moving. In, out, in, out, with a rhythm as old as time and as insistent as life. Slowly at first, wanting to prolong the sensations — the heat, the tightness, the closeness, the love. I thought my heart would burst with the love I felt for him. As if from a distance I heard myself calling his name, knew I was nearly ready to come — then closer, closer still.

Then I exploded inside him. the sensations were magnitudes more intense than my two previous orgasms had been. I drove into him until he’d taken every last drop, then fell onto his back. “Oh, Lee...”

Beneath me, he moaned something unintelligible. I slowly withdrew from him, turned him around, and kissed him until neither of us could breathe.

Somehow, we dried each other off and got into bed, where we fell into an exhausted sleep. We awoke tangled in each other’s embrace. Still sated, neither of us was hard — though I wanted to be, to bury myself in Lee once more.

Lee grinned at me as if he could read my thoughts. “Later — the day is still young. And I’m ravenous.”

My stomach was growling, too. “All that exercise,” I said, caressing his chest. “I’ll get lunch.”

I walked to the closet and pulled out two silk robes I’d bought long ago in the Far East. They were short, coming barely to the tops of my hips, leaving my cock and balls well exposed. They’d cover little more on Lee. I tossed one to him and donned the other myself.

“I’ll see you in the kitchen,” I said, and left him to dress.

We ate a simple meal of canned soup and sandwiches, then walked into the living room, beers in hand. We chatted — inconsequential items like work, the weather, movies we’d seen — before turning on the afternoon baseball game.

That didn’t hold my attention long, not with Lee there beside me, half naked. Sitting, the robe covered him — barely — but I knew what waited for me underneath. My mouth started to water and my cock started to swell.

“I know what you’re thinking.”

I turned to see him grinning. “What?”

“You’re getting hard, and you want me. I’m thinking the same thing.” He leaned toward me, undid the loosely knotted belt and parted my robe, exposing me. “Hard again. You’d give the Energizer Bunny some stiff competition.”

“I’m stiff, all right,” I agreed, opening his robe to reveal his erect cock. “So are you.”

He pushed me back against the arm of the couch, and moved atop me. I parted my legs, forming a cradle for his hips. Our lips met, gently at first, then more insistently.

Heat built at our groins. Our cocks were touching, rubbing each other. He rocked against me, still in possession of my mouth. I followed, not caring where he led. I knew we’d end up right where both of us wanted to be — locked in passion.

He reached down, lifting one of my legs, pushing my knee back into my chest. Then he moved down, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites on my chest and belly as he passed. He took the very tip of my cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, dipping it into the opening. I gasped at the invasion, and he repeated the action. Then he moved down, sucking and nibbling at the loose skin just below the tip.

I jerked when he slid one finger into my ass. Then I squeezed, drawing his finger inside. It was soon joined by a second, and I was well on the way to oblivion.

He kept sucking, drawing on me like a man dying of thirst. Then his probing finger found my prostate and I went crazy. I pumped into his mouth, moaning, gasping, calling his name, so far gone that I couldn’t even warn him when I began to come, his mouth still on me.

And he stayed with me, stroking, sucking me dry. The intensity of that orgasm was unlike any I’ve ever experienced before. It felt like my entire lifeforce was shooting out through my cock, and I could no more pull away from him than I could stop breathing.

He stayed with me until I softened, then sat up and licked his lips. “Hmmm. Salty. Sweet.” Then he kissed me, long, gentle, deep, and I tasted myself on him for the first time.

I looked at him as he drew away. “Why?” I asked. “You’ve never wanted to do that before. Why now?”

In answer, he kissed me again, then pushed my robe off my shoulders, exposing me completely. “Because I wanted to show you how much I love you.”

My eyes opened in shock. “You — love me?”

“Intensely.”

“Lee, I’ve been trying to figure out a way to tell you how much I love you.”

“You already did.”

“I what?” Dumbfounded, I stared at him. “When?”

“You said you loved me. Before, in the shower, when you came in me, and later, when you were falling asleep. And again, just now, when you came in my mouth.” He looked at me. “You meant it,” he said, half question, half statement, as if challenging me to deny it.

“Every word.” I didn’t remember any of it — could I have been that far gone?

“Good.” He lay atop me, kissing me with abandon, rubbing his cock against my groin. The feel of his silk robe on my body was sensuous, enticing. He knelt between my legs, pushing my knees back, thrusting a throw pillow under my hips to expose my ass to his hot gaze. He slid one finger up my ass, probing, relaxing me. He looked at my cock as it, unbelievably, began to lengthen again.

“You’re insatiable,” he murmured, taking it into his other hand. “God, I’d love to get you off again. This will be five. I was shooting for an even half-dozen, but at this rate, we’ll hit ten before dinner.”

“God, Lee, you’ll kill me.” I sighed and pumped into his hand.

“But what a way to go.” He renewed his efforts, stroking me, probing my asshole. I jumped and my cock surged when he found my prostate, and he grinned in triumph. “Always ready.”

I just lay there, spiraling downward into the sensations produced by the feel of his hands in me and on me. I wanted to feel his mouth on mine, his tongue invading me, but our positions prevented that. I humped into his hand, moaning.

He pulled away from me to remove his robe, and when he did, I pulled him down to me, fastening my mouth on his. I threw my legs over his, trapping him, arching my cock against his belly. He humped against me, rubbing his cock against me, grunting, driving his tongue into my mouth. I answered with my own tongue and reached down to separate the cheeks of his ass, sending one finger questing inside.

He humped me even harder, panting. He pushed back, eyes glazed. Without a word, he rocked back onto his heels and pushed my knees into my chest, opening me. Lee reached past me to the drawer in the end table where we kept a tube of lubricant. It was nearly empty, but some — barely enough — remained in the tube. He quickly coated his cock and swiped some at my ass, inserting one finger. Then he lifted my ass into the air and entered me in one long, bold stroke.

The lack of heavy lubrication increased the friction between his cock and my ass. He felt so big inside me I thought I was going to die, splintered into a million pieces. I looked up at him — his golden eyes had darkened with pleasure and lust, and he grimaced, driving deep into me before taking my mouth in a soul shattering kiss. I pumped my hips, wanting all of him. I took my cock into my hand, unable to resist jerking off. He felt my hand between us, and rose up to make room — room for me to stroke myself, and room for him to watch.

“I love you, Lee,” I murmured, meeting his eyes to say it intentionally for the first time. The words seemed to free me and I said them again. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” he said. “Come for me, Chip.” He stroked deeply into me, then pulled almost all the way out before sliding in again. Slowly he thrust in, slowly he pulled out, over and over again. “I want to watch you come.”

His voice aroused me, tantalized me. I was at the point of no return. I felt my balls tighten, drawing up inside my body, and felt my orgasm begin to build. It curled deep within me and I writhed on the couch. I heard Lee’s distant cry as he drove into me, and then my seed was spurting out to cover both of us.

He fell onto me, breathing hard. Crushing me to him, he buried his face in my neck.

Moving up to kiss me, he fell out of me. We basked in the afterglow, cuddling, dozing for a while until our positions became uncomfortable. He pushed himself into a sitting position then looked down at me. “You’re a mess again.”

I looked at the congealed semen on his chest and belly. “So are you.”

Lee groaned. “I don’t know if I can stand another shower.”

I grinned at him. “Shall we find out?”

And we did just that.


End file.
